Stay with me tonight
by xxEscapethestars
Summary: "The way to a woman's heart is to gain her trust." Aveline&Connor fluff/one-shot


**A/N: Just a short fluff about Connor/Aveline. I've been reading a lot of fics on them and happen to adore these two. It's my first time writing them both. Connor is very difficult to write, he's very similar to Altair in personality. Kudos to those who write Connor fics (BLESS YOUR SOULS) Tips & criticism is appreciated just don't flame the shit out of me. Thanks. This takes place after both liberation and AC3 I've made a few plot changes as well. In this case the duo has been on many missions together something I wished to see in liberation or AC3 BUT Ubisoft never listens to its fans. **

**Btw was anyone disappointed that there were absolutely no shirtless Connor scenes except when he cut his hair? I mean c'mon his body is AWESOME. Sorry for my fangirl problems. Enjoy! **

"Aveline," Connor said her name delicately. The dark woman looked up at the tall brooding Native. Her features softened under the pale moonlight.

"Come…inside." He whispered, awkwardly hiding his face from her scrutinizing stare. He always looked people dead in the eyes, but Aveline had a mysterious effect on him. He felt…weak. The French maiden smiled warmly, but it was not genuine. He sensed her troubles, but did not prod. He wished to be free of her, yet he knew he couldn't stay away. Deciding it was best for her to come back on her own, he turned to leave.

"_Chéri?"_ Aveline called to his retreating figure. The native stopped, a small smile touching his lips. He grew accustomed to her affectionate words. He understood conversational French well and some other words from Stephane. She didn't have to know.

"Yes, Aveline?"

"Stay with me, tonight." Her request was outright blunt. He noticed the slight desperation in her voice. She was alone and needed solace. Connor didn't hesitate to answer.

"As you wish." He gave her a lopsided grin. The woman couldn't help but smile at his effort. He wasn't one to show emotion, but around her he became Ratonhnhaké:ton, his genuine self.

He sat beside her on the grassy hill of the frontier. The moon was full and bright and the atmosphere was quiet yet serene. She exhaled deeply, her expression showing admiration.

"I wish to stay here, _avec vous_."Aveline broke the silence. They locked eyes for a brief moment.

"I have nothing left, but a memory of my father." Pain laced her voice. Connor sighed, nodding his head in agreement.

"So have I." He whispered. She pretended as if she hadn't heard it placed a hand on his. He flinched at the touch of her warm hands, his eyes directly meeting hers. They never were so intimate before, he respected her greatly. They labeled themselves as friends, but he remembered Achilles words echoing in his mind.

"_You fancy her, my boy." Achilles said, a stern expression on his face. Connor stood at the doorway, slightly opening his mouth to refute, but decided not to fight with his inner emotions._

"_I merely find her…admirable." Connor defended. Achilles chuckled, looking at Connor with a sarcastic expression._

"_I've known you longer than I have known my own son. Do not be coy with me." Achilles said a prideful glint in his eyes. _

"_You can take on hoards of redcoats, but you can't take on one woman? You disappoint me Connor." _

"_The way to a woman's heart is to gain her trust." Achilles advised, placing a hand on Connor's shoulder. Connor looked at him with a dumb expression. The old man laughed._

"_I had a wife once, Connor. Do not take me as a novice when it comes to love." _

He smiled to himself, missing his mentor dearly. He never showed endearment until that day.

"There is one thing you have, Aveline." Connor laced his calloused fingers between hers. She had a look of astonishment on her face. A newfound confidence encouraged Connor.

"You have my support, from the beginning and you will have it till the end. I wish for you to stay here as well. For as long as you want, I can provide a life for you here, just say the word and it will be done." Connor promised, not letting go of her hand, but only holding it tighter to show his sincerity. The other assassin was surprised by Connor, her lips forming a smile as she absorbed his words.

"What do you gain _mon ami_?" She replied, playfully. Connor chuckled at her childish inquiries. He closed his eyes and breathed in the chilly air.

"Your trust," He lifted her chin and kissed her tenderly on the lips. Aveline looked at him wide-eyes, but soon fell under his spell and replied. He pulled away, wishing to see her flushed face. They stayed like that till morning, enjoying each other's company.

**French words translation:**

**Chéri: Darling**

**Avec vous: with you**

**Mon ami: My friend**

**My French isn't that good since I took only one year of it **


End file.
